Change of Heart
by To'M'L Kuran
Summary: Hm...what would happen if Klorel and Ammunet were approached by Ammunet's Harcesis daughter who joined the Tok'ra with a chance to join them... read to find out. No love stuff in here beyond family love. Sarah is my own OC so... MINE!


The Harcesis girl knelt at the thrown of Apophis and Ammunet. Their son, her brother, Klorel sat in a smaller thrown on his father left. Klorel eyed the girl curiously. He could see their mother's host in her, but could not see any bit of their father's, but yet she did not look exactly like their mother's host, or the parents of their mother's host. This fascinated Klorel. The Harcecsis girl, Sarah, had her host mother's dark hair and eyes, but her skin tone and face structure were different, and yet not those of Apophis. She was dressed in fine Gou'uld clothes so she was presentable to Apophis and Ammunet.

"Lord Apophis, Lady Ammunet, Lord Klorel," Sarah addressed her family, "I have finally come to Chelok, as you have requested I would when I became fully grown, but this is not the place I must stay."

"Why do you defy our will, my child?" Apophis said. "Is not this the land of your father? And is it not in the land of your father in which you should remain?"

"You are correct in that I should remain in the land of my father, but you are not my father, Apophis. Here before me stands most of my living family: my host mother, Sha're of Abydos; my symbiotic mother, Ammunet; my host uncle, Skaara of Abydos; my symbiotic half brother, Klorel; but there are two more who are missing: my host grandfather, Kstuf of Abydos; and my father, who has no symbiont, Danial Jackson of the Taru'ri!"

"What?" Apophis yelled.

Klorel found this all too interesting to be concerned that his "sister" was only a half sister.

"When Ammunet took Sha're as a host, she was already with child. I am not a true Harcesis, but I do hold knowledge of the Gou'uld, knowledge that I shall pass on to my father."

"You shall never leave this planet alive!"

Jaffa surrounded Sarah, but their weapons did not work on her.

"Your weapons will not work on me, Apophis, so I shall speak my mind and I shall speak it freely."

The Jaffa were overwhelmed as she released a toxin into the air. The three royals felt queasy and weak.

"Wha...what did you do?" Apophis demanded weakly.

"This toxin weaken symbionts: you and your jaffa have been disabled, but it will not kill you. All of your hosts now have some control: Mother Sha're, Uncle Skaara, can you hear me?"

Sha're and Skaara found themselves able to speak at will.

"Yes, but how were you able to do this child?" Sha're asked Sarah.

"I have spent much time with the Tok'ra and others who poccess knowledge. They have taught me and I was able to concoct this on my own using their knowledge and mine." Sarah turned to her brother/uncle. "Brother, Uncle, what do you feel towards me?"

"I do not know you," Skaara said, "But you are most certainly Danyell's daughter if you have been able to create something like this. For that I am happy."

Klorel spoke now. "You fascinate me." He seemed shocked by his his honesty (there is a slight hint of truth serum in the concoction)

"Would you both be willing to come with me and learn?"

"Learn what?" they both asked.

"Other ways of life! You do not have to pose yourself as a false god, Klorel. You do not need Apophis to control you. You know as well as I do that he never sees anything you do right. You can find another way. Skaara, you could travel the universe, meet new people, see new places, help others."

Klorel glanced at his father-the father who had always disapproved of him, who had always shunned him, who he could never please no matter what he did. To be away from him, to not live under his control, was a tempting offer.

"What kind of life are you offering?" Skaara asked.

"The Tok'ra way of life. Join us, my brother and uncle, my mothers. Come be with my father and I. Fight the appreciation of the Gou'uld with us! You will never have to be alone anymore, or have Apophis's disapproving gaze fall over you."

"Your words will not sway my queen and son," Apophis said, "Nor will the Tok'ra ever be able to defeat the Gou'uld."

"Are you sure he's your son?" Sarah asked, "I'm not your daughter, how do you know he's your son? Whether or not he's your son is only half of the problem. While he may or may not be your son, he is for certain my brother and his host is for certain my uncle. Ammunet and Sha're are our common bonds."

"You insolent little-"

A device on Sarah's wrist started beeping.

"Sarah, our position's been compromised," a voice that Sarah recognized as Martuff's said. "You need to get out of there now!"

Sarah released another toxin into the air, one that made a smoke screen.

"Mother, Klorel, if you desire to come, now is the time!" As she spoke, she shot Apophis with something that would either kill or temperarally knock him out depending on how it effected his body.

Klorel and Ammunet exchanged looks.

Ammunet had always had a somewhat of a soft spot for Daniel Jackson. Perhaps that was because of her host...perhaps not. Either way, he was the father of her daughter.

Klorel, despite all he had ever done, was sick of living under his father's control. Perhaps he could live with sharing a body willingly and letting Skaara speak when he desired if it meant being free of Apophis.

Mother and son left the throne room and followed their kin member. A Tok'ra ship was waiting for them.

"Martoff, get us out of here!" Sarah said as the three came on board.

**Three days later**

Danial, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c sat in the breifing room waiting for the Tok'ra representatives. They all knew that Selmak/Jacob, Lantash/Martoff, and Sarah were all going to be there. Yet in the shadows of the door were 6 people. One was G. Hammon and three were the three expected Tok'ra members. Who were the other 2?

Danial and Jack's jaw dropped with happiness and shock when through the door came Skaara and Sha're in Tok'ra clothes.

"You freed them?" Danial managed to say.

"Yes, she did, for that I am grateful," Klorel said.

"Woah!" Jack reached for a weapon and all of his comrades were on their feet.

"It's okay, Colonel," Sarah said, "They are Tok'ra now. Skaara and Klorel would like to join me with the Tok'ra on base, but Sha're and Ammonet, if allowed, would like to be wherever Danial is."

"Do you really believe them?" Jack said.

"Yes I do."

"It is I, O'Neill," Skaara said, "The life we have now is a chosen one. Klorel was very angry at Apophis who treated us like children and was never satisfied with what Klorel did to please him. When Sarah came to offer us a new life, one where we could be together with our families, he chose it and I was happy to accept to. I will be with my niece and with my sister and with Danyell and with all of you."

"Do we want to go to the Tollan and ask them to double check?" Jack whispered to Teal'c and Sam.

"I do not find that to be necessary Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Sir, I don't know why, but I trust them."

Skaara and Klorel stayed with the Tok'ra but came back often with Sarah to visit their relatives on Earth and Abydos. Sha're and Ammunet were given permission to stay on base and eventually live with Daniel. They all played a good role in defeating the Gou'uld.

The End.

A nice little one shot that I decided had to be done. Hmm...what if Klorel and Ammunet became Tok'ra...now you know.


End file.
